VioletBlue Eyes
by Meitantei Lili
Summary: In order to save Ayumi from a speeding car, Conan gets hit instead. He wakes up in a hospital bed, only to find out that he's forgotten everything...including the fact that he is Kudou Shinichi. [EDIT CHAPTER 1: I put up the Japanese translations - sorry!


**Violet-Blue Eyes**

_A Meitantei Lili FanFiction_

Disclaimer: Meitantei Konan and related characters © Gosho Aoyama, all rights reserved.

- - - -

Translations and such: (sorry for not putting this up earlier, everybody! –Lili)

Edogawa Conan = Conan Edogawa

Kudou Shinichi = Jimmy Kudo

Mouri Ran = Rachel Moore

Mouri Kogorou = Richard Moore

Detective Boys/Shounen Tantei-dan = Junior Detective League

Suzuki Sonoko = Serena Sebastian

Yoshida Ayumi = Amy

Kojima Genta = George

Tsubaraya Mitsuhiko = Mitch

Hattori Heiji = Harley Hartwell

"There is always only one truth!" = "One truth prevails!" _(I can't get over the translation so…sticking with my version of this quote!)_

(Some characters in my story have not been introduced in the American dub of the show. Please bear with me! Sorry to cause inconvenience!)

Ohayô gozaimasu/ ohayô = good morning

Arigatô = thank you

Konnichi wa = hello

Gomen/ gomen-nasai = sorry

o-neechan = big sister (usually added to the end of a name)

o-niichan = big brother (added to end of name)

(name)-kun = affectionate call for young kids, usually boys

(name)-chan = affectionate call to young kids, usually girls; also how friends call each other

(name)-san = formal call; U.S. equivalent of Mr., Mrs., Miss. Also used between people who are not familiar with each other, even if they are not old enough in the U.S. to have the need to be called Mr. or Ms.

Sorry to all who had to read this without knowing any Japanese! I'll try to refrain from using Japanese vocabulary in my next few chapters, but I really like to use the tags after the names. I won't put these translations at the top of every chapter, but you can always refer back to this chapter if you can't remember what something means!

Thanks! And a big sorry to those readers who had to deal with my insensitivity!

- - - -

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

"Ohayô gozaimasu, Ran-neechan!" Edogawa Conan called cheerfully.

"Ohayô, Conan-kun," Ran replied with her usual smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes!" he answered. He was in a great mood today; Ai had phoned him last night, telling him that she made a huge breakthrough in her research for the antidote of the apotoxin. The possibility of turning back to his seventeen-year-old self made him happy.

"That's good. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Um…" he thought about what he wanted. He was in a mood to celebrate, so it had to be special. "Hey, Ran-neechan, why don't we have breakfast in Café Poirot today? I'll treat you – Shounen Tantei-dan made some money last week from finding Kazuma-kun's missing lunch."

"Really? You will treat me, Conan-kun? Well, then, how can I pass up this wonderful offer?" Ran said with a joyful sparkle in her eyes. "Let's go!"

Happily, they walked downstairs, hand in hand.

- - -

"Are you _sure_ that this will be the real antidote, Haibara?" Conan asked excitedly.

"Yes," Ai replied with a sigh of exasperation. "I am positive that this antidote will be permanent. You know, you've asked me that question about twenty times already. You're distracting me."

"Ah, gomen, gomen," Conan said sheepishly. "It's just that…I've been looking forward to this moment for, well, for a long, long time."

"I know, I know," Ai turned to him and smiled. "Hey, I understand your feelings. After all, I'm stuck in a child's body, too."

"Well, yeah, like I could forget. You act so…un-childish that it's hard to believe you've pulled this off for such a long time."

"Hey, watch it, I can always give you a false antidote."

"Don't you dare! That is going to be my perfect moment, and you cannot ruin it!" Conan exclaimed. Ai grinned.

"It's good to see you worried sometimes, Kudou-kun," she said simply and went back to typing on the computer. "By the way, Yoshida-chan called this morning and wondered where you were."

"Oh, Ran and I were having breakfast at the café downstairs. Did Ayumi-chan need something?" Conan asked.

"Well, she was just looking for you. For both of us, actually. She said that Tsubaraya-kun and Kojima-kun wanted to go pass out more flyers. I told her that I wasn't technically a member of your little Shounen Tantei-dan, but she got angry and said that I've always been a part of your group…" she sighed and leaned back in her chair. "You know, happy as I am to finally be able to go back to being an eighteen-year-old, I'm really going to miss them…I'm going to miss their innocent smiles."

"Yeah…" Suddenly, Conan thought of something. "Hey, Haibara, I have somewhere I need to be right now, but make sure you call me as soon as that antidote is ready!"

"Yes, slavedriver," she replied with her usual cold humor.

Conan shivered and dashed toward the door. He had to see someone…right now.

- - -

"Minna konnichi wa!" Conan shouted excitedly.

"Eh?" Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Ayumi turned around in surprise.

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi cried and rushed up to him. "How are you? Where were you this morning? I called your house, I called hakase's place, I called everywhere, but you weren't anywhere!"

"Uh…I was out with Ran-neechan," Conan replied and sweatdropped. _She could grow up to be a policewoman,_ he thought. _The way she interrogates…it's scary!_

"Oh," Ayumi's face dropped a bit. She didn't like the thought of Conan and Ran having breakfast together, just the two of them…

"Want to help us pass out flyers?" Genta asked. Without waiting for a reply, he handed Conan an enormous stack of papers. "Just give them to passerbys, will ya?"

"Well, actually, I came here to—"

"Conan-kun has to help pass out flyers!" Mitsuhiko interrupted. "Haibara-san has homework to do, and that is a valid excuse. However, Conan-kun, since you came here, you obviously want to help, right?"

"Erm…" Conan sweatdropped again. "I guess so…"

- - -

"Hello, sir, will you please take a flyer?" Conan asked a man in a business suit. "My name is Edogawa Conan, of Teitan Elementary School, and I am a member of the Shounen Tantei-dan. We can solve any case, big or small, from finding a missing cat to figuring out a murder mystery. Please call us whenever you are in need!" The man looked at him suspiciously but took a flyer. Conan sighed.

"Oi, Mitsuhiko, what kind of speech is that? It was really corny…" he called to Mitsuhiko.

"No, they love it!" Mitsuhiko replied. "Didn't that man take a flyer?"

"Well…" Conan looked at Genta, who was staring at the ramen shop sign, and then at Ayumi, who was reciting her speech to a woman walking her dog.

"…So, please call us whenever you are in need!" Ayumi was saying. She held out a flyer for the woman to take.

Just then, a gust of wind snatched the flyer from Ayumi's hand. "Oh, no!" she cried and chased after the bright pink piece of paper.

"Ayumi-chan! Don't run into the streets!" Conan shouted, but it was already too late…

A yellow sports car was already speeding towards her. Without thinking, Conan dashed into the road and pushed her aside…

And then, all faded.

- - -

_"Hello?" a child's voice called out. It was his own voice! "Hello? Anybody here?" He blinked several times, but he couldn't see anything. It was a completely black room._

_"Conan-kun?" another voice rang in the darkness. "Conan-kun, you're here, aren't you? Yes, I can hear your voice…where are you, Conan-kun?"_

_"Ran-neechan?" _

_"It's me, Conan-kun! It's Ran-neechan!"_

_"Neechan! Where are you?" _

_"I'm right here! Can't you see me? Can't you hear me?" There was a hint of panic in her voice. "Conan?"_

_"Ran! Ran!" He ran around. Where was she? Suddenly, white-hot pain coursed through his small body, and he screamed, falling to the ground..._

_But there was no ground._

The little boy gasped. "What in the world was that?" he muttered to himself. "That was a strange dream…I wonder…" he looked around. "Hey…where am I?"

It was a room with white walls and blue curtains. There was a TV mounted on the wall, several cabinets, and...he looked beside him and gasped. "Whoa, what is an IV tube doing in my arm?"

At that moment, a nurse came in. "You've finally woken up, Edogawa-kun!" she said smilingly.

"Edogawa-kun…" the child repeated slowly. "Who…who is that? Do I know him? Wait…I…I've forgotten my name…" His eyes became wild. "Who am I? Why…why can't I remember my name? What am I doing here?" Panicking, he began to tear at his IV tube. Luckily, the nurse was able to restrain him before he ripped his skin.

"Who am I?" he asked the nurse in a frantic voice. "Who am I? Do you know me? Do you know who I am? Do you know everything about me? Tell me, quickly! I've forgotten…oh God, I've forgotten…" he clutched his head and rocked back and forth. "Why can't I remember?" he repeated thse words over and over.

The nurse looked at him, a little frightened. She felt sorry for him. He was only a child, and he'd had to lose all of his innocent memories? "It shouldn't be this way…" she murmured as tears filled her eyes. With a sigh, she pressed the call button for the doctor. "God, please help him," she prayed silently as she watched the little boy, struggling helplessly with his mind. "Please…he's only a child," she whispered.

"He's only a child."

- - - -

Hope that you enjoyed Chapter 1 please review, and look forward to Chapter 2: The Diagnosis!

XO, Lili


End file.
